The Theatre Cat
by Skyfinder
Summary: Hangtail, a lost city cat, finds her way to an old, broken-down theatre, where she sees the making of a play (Growltiger's Last Stand) and later becomes part of the cast (CONTAINS lyrics from Growltiger's Last Stand.....probably all....)


The Theatre Cat  
  
The little cat looked around at the big city, shyly.  
  
"Mew," she said, but no one heard her over the loud noises of the busy people scuffling by.  
  
The cat jumped from the box that she was sitting in and quickly ran down the sidewalk, dodging the people and commotion. She quickly ran into an alley jumped up onto a box.  
  
Maybe I can get over this wall, she thought as she leaped from the box onto the garbage can, and up onto the wall. Bingo!  
  
The little cat jumped from the wall onto the other side of the wall and kept on running, dodging more people and cars as she crossed the street. She ran as fast as she could over to an old theatre that she and the woman had passed on the way over to where the lady had left her and her six brothers and sisters. She looked up at the old, worn-down building and found a way in through a hole in the wall. There ought to be somewhere to sleep in here!  
  
She ran into the theatre from the front entrance and found her way through the big rooms where old pictures of plays that had once been playing, some torn down, just leaving the tacks. She passed the closet slowly and peaked in, finding it completely empty. All that was left was a mop and the faint smell of bleach. The cat twitched her nose at the smell and kept on running, until she found a huge, golden door blocking her way. She shoved it open, and gasped at the site.  
  
She entered inside the huge theatre and marveled at the huge, beautiful walls and seats. She looked up at the ceiling, and saw chandeliers made of Australian crystal, which to her looked like thousands of twinkling diamonds. She looked around, even more astonished and saw the huge stage, with the big, bulky lavender curtain, closed in front of her. She continued gazing at the violet seats and up at the huge balcony. Her eyes gazed wildly and untamed at the room. She looked at the ceiling again, this time noticing that the ceiling had been painted with golden leaf at one time, but it was now pealing, and almost completely gone.  
  
Her eyes followed up the ripples of the curtain and back down them again. She quickly noticed an entrance to the stage and started up the stairs curiously. She peaked in and saw two cats standing there, and seemed to be rehearsing something. She strained to hear what they were saying, and came in closer.  
  
"No," a huge, silver tabby said in a deep baritone voice, "You must sing louder, and more from the heart!"  
  
"I'll try," sighed the smaller black cat, who seemed to have more of a tenor voice.  
  
"Now, one more time!" the tabby conducted.  
  
The black cat cleared his throat and sang the Italian song with all of his might,  
  
"In una tepida notte d'estate, allorché la natura  
  
Era nel pieno fulgore, e la resca rugiada  
  
Spendeva al chiar di luna sopra la verzura  
  
Si poteva verde il galeone ancorato  
  
Oscillare in silenzo nel vento profumato  
  
Dalla marea del navigilio serenamente cullato  
  
In quella tepida notte che c'é dunque di male  
  
Se in tnata poesia anche il pirata divent sentimental?"  
  
The black cat had only gotten through the first part of the song that he was singing when the tabby impatiently cut him off, smacking his baton against a stand. He correct the black cat once again,  
  
"Try to sing deeper! There's no energy coming out from what you're singing! Now continue."  
  
The black cat sighed and tried to continue once again,  
  
"Oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato  
  
Dalla marea do navigilio serenamente cullato  
  
In quella tepida notte  
  
In quella tepida notte  
  
In quella tepida notte!"  
  
The tabby got frustrated and stopped him at the end, slapping the baton against the stand again.  
  
"Deeper! Deeper! Like this:  
  
In quella tepida notte!"  
  
The cat was amazed by the cats' voices and capabilities in their singing abilities. She didn't think that the black cat was bad; in fact, she loved how he used a crescendo at the end! She had to hold herself back from clapping, amazed by the both of them!  
  
The black cat frowned,  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't get it!"  
  
"Well then," the tabby shook his head, "Shall we give you a different part then?"  
  
The cat watched as the black cat pleaded to keep the part.  
  
"I promise – I can get better!" He tried to go deeper, but was unable to. "Please let me keep this part! Growltiger is my favorite part! I know no other!"  
  
The tabby sighed,  
  
"I'm sorry, this part just needs a baritone, one of which you are not!" He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give your part to someone else tomorrow."  
  
The black cat nodded his head and quickly looked back up at the tabby,  
  
"But I can still be in the production, right?"  
  
"Aye," the tabby nodded his head and sighed, "I'll make you one of Genghis' Siamese…"  
  
The black cat sighed deeply,  
  
"Okay…" he started to walk off stage in the cat's direction. She jumped out of the way and watched him leave. She shot a look back at the tabby and watched where he went. He stalked off the stage in the other direction, where she followed.  
  
The tabby went into a huge room full of costumes and face paints, to where he went over to a female cat and said,  
  
"We're going to have to make a new costume for the part of Growltiger, and we're going to have to adjust one of the Siamese costumes. Tomorrow I'll bring you that cat for the fitting."  
  
The cat watched as he walked back out of the room towards her. She dove into a pile of clothes and watched him leave. She waited for a long time, falling asleep, before the female cat in the costume room left. She peeked around and watched as the lights dimmed. She waited a while longer until she was absolutely sure that no one was still in the theatre. She got up, stretching, and went into the costume room and looked around for a light. She twisted the knob on the gas-lit lamp and the whole room glowed. She peered around at all of the costumes and paints. She nosed through sketches and the sizes for each cat. She finally fell upon a page which read,  
  
1 "Growltiger's Last Stand"  
  
The cat shrugged and guessed that that was the name of the production that they were to be playing. She went back to the theatre stage and went down into the seats, and fell asleep in the last seat, afraid of being noticed in the morning.  
  
***  
  
The cat woke up stiff from the cold and the seat that she had fallen asleep on. She looked around, not seeing anyone, but hearing them. She listened closer and heard cats behind the stage rehearsing for the musical. She sprinted over to where she had been when she was listening to the black cat rehearsing, and peered backstage. Her eyes grew bigger at the many cats dancing around and singing. She giggled at a funny-looking one with a mask that looked like the head of a Jackal. She looked at each cat, all doing something different, and her eyes fell upon the big tabby that had grown impatient with the black cat last night.  
  
"Everyone," He called over the noise, "Everyone, pay attention!"  
  
Everyone grew silent and waited to begin the rehearsal. They all watched as the female cat that had been in the costume room the night before, came onstage, handing a sheet of paper to the tabby.  
  
"Now," the tabby began, "We're going to be needing a new Growltiger, as the old one is not able to perform the part." The tabby shoots a look at the black cat and then looks back at all of the other cats. "So, for all of those who would like to tryout for the part, please come to the costume room," he motioned to the room backstage, "where Lorelei and I will be. Now, you may all go back to how you where, and the cats who are trying out, come with me."  
  
The tabby walked briskly across the stage, with several other cats following. The cat watched as the other cats all went back to their dancing and singing. She made her way slowly onto the stage, passed the other cats, swirling around her, and went to where the tabby was. She stood in line with all of the other male cats, waiting to ask the tabby something, and some smart-mouth cat joked,  
  
"Growltiger is a role for males only!"  
  
The cat ignored him and continued waiting on line until it was her turn. She finally walked up to the tabby and asked,  
  
"May I be in the show?"  
  
The tabby lifted his head and peered at her above his reading glasses and asked,  
  
"Do you even know what the show's name is?"  
  
The cat nodded her head,  
  
"Aye, "Growltiger's Last Stand"."  
  
The tabby stood up and held out his paw,  
  
"My name's Fredrick, I'm the producer, and I guess we can use another Siamese." He handed her a script and then thought of something, "Actually, come to think of it, we need a Griddlebone." He handed her another script and shooed her away and announced,  
  
"Next!"  
  
Fredrick and Lorelei finally came out of the costume room a little later. Fredrick announced in his deep, baritone voice,  
  
"We're happy to say that we've found the cat who's perfect for the part!" He looked into the crowd of cats at a white cat with brown and black stripes. "And that cat is Masamune."  
  
The tom smiled and then everyone went back to practicing. The cat looked over at the black cat who had been Growltiger that night before, who was frowning and bright red. She sighed and continued with the song.  
  
"Now," everyone turned and looked back at Fredrick who continued talking, "We are now going to be doing tryouts for Griddlebone. Anyone who will be trying out for the part should come up now." He turned and went back into the costume room.  
  
The cat followed the others up there and went to the back of the line where she could be last and listen to her competition. She listened intently as each of the queens before her sang, and cringed when someone hit a squeaky note. Finally it was her turn. She walked into the costume room and stood nervously.  
  
"State your name," Fredrick told her."  
  
"Um, Hangtail."  
  
Fredrick wrote down her name on a grading sheet and waited for her to begin as he hit play on his CD. Hangtail cleared her throat and began,  
  
"Oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato  
  
Dalla marea do navigilio serenamente cullato  
  
In quella tepida notte  
  
In quella tepida notte  
  
In quella tepida notte!"  
  
Fredrick nodded his head and followed her out of the room and shushed everyone, and began a new announcement,  
  
"We have a Griddlebone! And that is…" He looked down at a sheet and announced, "Sandytoe!"  
  
Hangtail frowned and sighed loudly. She started practicing her part as a Siamese when Fredrick made a newer announcement.  
  
"And," he continued, "I just want to tell all of you that there will be no try outs for the parts of the Siamese, and we have a Genghis, which means that there will be no more tryouts. So I'm telling you now to practice whatever parts you have, and the parts of Growltiger and Griddlebone, come into the costume room so that you can practice your parts together."  
  
***  
  
Hangtail sighed and got into her Siamese costume, which consisted of fake, plastic, shiny swords and forks, helmets, and chest plates. Hangtail waited for opening night to begin. The cats had used the closing of the theatre as an opportunity to start their own productions, in which this play was.  
  
The curtains went up and there was Growltiger's crew, standing on the stage in front of hundreds of cats from all over, singing about a made-up sea cat.  
  
"Growltiger was a Bravo Cat, who traveled on a barge:  
  
In fact he was the roughest cat that ever roamed at large.  
  
From Gravesend up to Oxford he pursued his evil aims,  
  
Rejoicing in his title of 'The Terror of the Thames'.  
  
His manner and appearance did not calculate to please;  
  
His coat wad torn and seedy, he was baggy at the knees;  
  
One ear was somewhat missing, no need to tell you why,  
  
And he scowled upon a hostile world from one forbidding eye.  
  
The cottagers of Rotherhithe knew something of his fame;  
  
At Hammersmith and Putney people shuddered at his name.  
  
They would fortify the henhouse, lock up the silly goose,  
  
When the rumor ran along the shore: GROWLTIGER'S ON THE LOOSE!  
  
Woe to the weak canary, that fluttered from its cage;  
  
Woe to the pampered Pekinese, that faced Growltiger's rage;  
  
Woe to the bristly Bandicoot, that lurks on foreign ships,  
  
And woe to any cat with whom Growltiger came to grips!  
  
But most to Cats of foreign race his hatred had been vowed;  
  
To Cats of foreign name and race no quarter was allowed.  
  
The Persian and the Siamese regarded him with fear –  
  
Because it was a Siamese had mauled his missing ear.  
  
Now on a peaceful summer night, all nature seemed at play,  
  
The tender moon was shining bright, the barge at Mosey lay.  
  
All in the balmy moonlight it lay rocking on the tide –  
  
And Growltiger was disposed to show his sentimental side.  
  
His bucko mate, GRUMBUSKIN, long silence had disappeared,  
  
For to the Bell at Hampton had gone to wet his beard;  
  
And his bosun, TUMBLEBRUTUS, he too had stol'n away –  
  
In the yard behind the Lion he was prowling for his pray.  
  
In the forepeak of the vessel Growltiger sate alone,  
  
Concentration his attention on the Lady GRIDDLEBONE.  
  
2 And his raffish crew were sleeping in their barrels and their bunks –  
  
As the Siamese came creeping in their sampans and their junks.  
  
Growltiger had no eye or ear for aught but Griddlebone,  
  
And the lady seemed enraptured by his manly baritone,  
  
Disposed to relaxation and awaiting no surprise,"  
  
Hangtail and the other cats, playing the Siamese, crept out on stage in their outfits, singing in stereotypical "Chinese" accents,  
  
"As the Siamese came creeping in their sampans and their junks."  
  
Griddlebone began,  
  
"Growltiger had no eye or ear for aught but Griddlebone,"  
  
And then Growltiger sang,  
  
"And the lady seemed enraptured by my manly baritone,"  
  
Then the two started their duet,  
  
"Disposed to relaxation and awaiting no surprise,"  
  
Hangtail and the other cats came farther out onstage with their swords and forks high in the air,  
  
"But the moonlight shone reflected from a thousand bright blue eyes,  
  
And closer still and closer the Sampans circled 'round  
  
And yet from all the enemy there was not heard a sound  
  
The foe was armed toasting forks and cruel carving knives  
  
As the lovers sang their last duet in danger of their lives,"  
  
The music became warm as Growltiger started singing the Italian love song,  
  
"In una tepida notte d'estate, allorché la natura  
  
Era nel pieno fulgore, e la resca rugiada  
  
Spendeva al chiar di luna sopra la verzura  
  
Si poteva verde il galeone ancorato  
  
Oscillare in silenzo nel vento profumato  
  
Dalla marea del navigilio serenamente cullato  
  
In quella tepida notte che c'é dunque di male  
  
Se in tnata poesia anche il pirata divent sentimental?"  
  
Sandytoe, who played Griddlebone, smiled as the two danced around. She made herself look bored, just looking at her nail and fixing hair hair, basically ignoring Growltiger, until her part came when the two began the duet,  
  
"Oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato  
  
Dalla marea do navigilio serenamente cullato  
  
In quella tepida notte  
  
In quella tepida notte  
  
In quella tepida notte!"  
  
One of the Siamese cats stepped forward and began,  
  
"Then Genghis gave the signal to his fierce Mongolian hordes  
  
Abandoning their Sampans, the Chinks they swarmed aboard  
  
Abandoning their Sampans, their pullaways, and junks  
  
They battened down the hatches on the crew within their bunks  
  
Then Griddlebone she gave a screech for she was badly skeered  
  
I am sorry to admit it, but she quickly disappeared,"  
  
Sandytoe quickly ran offstage, leaving Masamune standing on the stage in his Growltiger costume, watching as she ran off,  
  
"She probably escaped with ease, I'm sure she was not drowned,"  
  
The Siamese cat continued,  
  
"But a serried ring of flashing steel Growltiger did surround  
  
The ruthless foe pressed forward in stubborn rank on rank  
  
Growltiger to his vast surprise was forced to walk the plank  
  
He who hundred victims had driven to that drop  
  
At the end of all his crimes was forced to go kerflip, kerflop,"  
  
Hangtail smiled, trying not to giggle as Masamune jumped from the fake boat, onto the stage hidden behind the ship, and onto a huge, soft mat. He ran off backstage when he had landed, and watched as the others finished.  
  
"Oh there was joy in wapping when the news flew through the land  
  
At Maidenhead and Henley there was dancing on the strand  
  
Rats were roasted whole in Brentford and Victoria Dock  
  
3 And a day of celebration was commanded in Bangkok!"  
  
The crow began to cheer as Growltiger's Last Stand came to an end. 


End file.
